1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices usable as add on attachments to conventional coffeemakers. These coffeemakers of the type normally available to consumers or to commercial users. Such coffeemakers include a spray head through which hot water is gravity fed into a brew basket therebelow. The brew basket is adapted to hold coffee therein and upon contact with the hot water being guided therein by the spray head will form coffee. The brew basket is mounted to the coffeemaker in a position directly below the spray head by a pair of rails defined as the basket support guides which extend longitudinally along both sides of the spray head and therebelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art devices which provide attachments usable with respect to conventionally configured coffeemakers. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,724 issued July 6, 1971 to Walter R. Lorang on a Hot Drink Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,535 issued Sept. 26, 1972 to Edmund A. Abel, Jr. on a Pour-In, Instant Brewing Electric Coffeemaker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,935 issued Feb. 26, 1974 to John C. Martin on a Coffee Making Machine Convertible Between Funnel-Filter Operation And Pouch Pack Operation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,285 issued Jan. 21, 1975 to John C. Martin on a Coffee Making Machine Convertible Between Funnel-Filter Operation and Pouch Pack Operation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,227 issued Mar. 11, 1980 to Stanton H. Petry on a Beverage Brewer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,401 issued July 28, 1981 to Robert K. Cleland on a Brew Rail Adapter.